


Love of Madness

by ASMStudios



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASMStudios/pseuds/ASMStudios
Summary: Mark, suffering in his darkness alone, goes deranged as he spirals more into madness. Though Jack, being the most happy he could be, soon falls victim to Mark's dark disease. However, both of them soon seem to succumb to something other than their dark deception..





	1. Prologue:The Call

We never thought it would end up like this; nobody really did. Bob, Wade, and I are the only ones that Mark really has now. Ever since Chica passed; Mark went crazy. I mean, super crazy. He has been making more jokes on the morbid side recently and it has caught all of us off guard big time. I know Mark must be in a bad place, but he can't be going mad, could he? He's one of the only friend's that I have left. I can't let him lose himself. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did. Maybe that's what Mark is doing? Not forgiving himself for what happened to his precious Chica? It's not like he was the one who ran over her those months back; but, ever since that tragedy, Mark hasn't been himself. I tried to talk to Bob and Wade about it, but neither of them knew how to help Mark either.

It has been a few weeks now and Mark hasn't talked to me. I know the whole thing with Chica has him upset, but I don't see why he couldn't talk to me about it. Maybe I'm just being selfish about it. I have no idea who Mark is anymore. Wait...is that my phone ringing? It is! It's Mark! He’s calling! I've never been so happy to talk to anyone in so long! I must answer before he thinks I'm just ignoring him.

"Hey Mark! How have you been buddy??"

Silence. I didn't know what was going on.

"Jack...I have something to ask of you. It's okay if you say no to it, but I figured that I would ask anyway."

"Sure, what is it?"

"If I paid for your flight, would you like to come to L.A. to do some vlogs with me? I know we only see each other over Skype and at conventions, but I really want to hang out with you."

I stood there in shock. I knew I had to go. I had to. The tone in Mark's voice says it all. The nervousness he had in that question made it even more convincing to me that I had to go to L.A. If it meant seeing Mark, I would do it. After telling him yes and hanging up the phone, there was a new feeling in my stomach. One that I haven't felt in such a long time. However, a feeling like this, for Mark? It’s the most absurd thing ever. I could never.

Now, I must pack and get ready for my flight in a few days. It was so nice of him to pay for the ticket himself. He must want to see me so badly. But, I still don't understand why he couldn't do some vlogs with Bob or Wade instead. I suppose he just needed some one on one time. Oh well. All I know is that these next few days at his place are going to be the best in my life.


	2. Judgement Day

When I finally landed in L.A., I saw Mark standing there and an odd feeling crept down my back. The way his lips curved slowly into a smile made something in my stomach not feel right. However, I knew it was just Mark trying to be himself. As I went up to him, he hugged me really tight. It felt different. More different than any other hug Mark has given me. It didn't feel like a warm welcoming Mark hug, but something darker. I might have just been going paranoid. As he let go he finally spoke, "Ready to go to my place?" I simply smiled and nodded slowly. He didn't say anything after that. Not a word down the way to his house was spoken; not by him nor by me. I didn't know what was wrong but I had a bad feeling that something was not quite right with Mark.

Entering his house, I felt a little weight lift off my shoulder. Thinking it was the weight of emotion, it was simply just Mark taking my bags to put them in the guest room. Smiling at him as he walked away, he gave me an odd little smirk. Though a little confused, I didn't want to question anything. I sat down on the couch and he came back with a warm glow to him. The smile on his face said it all. It seemed he was actually happy to have someone around. "I really appreciate that you came all this way man. It truly means a bunch to me," he spoke calmly as he sat beside me. "It's no problem Mark. Anything for my best pal." I smiled sweetly to him, "Besides, after what happened to Chica, I don't blame you wanting some company around to keep you occupied."

It was then that I made the biggest mistake of my life. "What did you just say about my Chica?!" He stood up and his voice sounded angry. "I-I didn't say anything Mark," I stuttered, somewhat surprised and scared. Then, all at once, he took me by shirt and we were suddenly face to face with each other. "You never speak a word about her, you understand me?!" With a loud growl he finally let go of me. As I fell back, he slowly walked away from me. I definitely touched a nerve when I spoke about Chica. "I-I'm sorry Mark," I said in a soft voice, hoping he wasn't going to get anymore angry. However, I was wrong. My words only antagonized him more.

Black; that's all I could see for quite some time. I couldn't feel anything. Everything hurt. Nothing would move; not my arms, legs, my head, or even my eyes. The only image I saw was something unreal; though I knew it was all in my head. It was Mark with his lovely smile. What was it? A dream? If it was, it was a very lovely one. Soon, though, I slowly came to. I only saw a single light that dangled from the ceiling of what seemed to be the basement and Mark stood there in the corner as if he was watching his favorite show with a crooked smile across his face. I tried to stand but it occurred to me that I was tied down to a chair. "Don't struggle. You'll hurt more," he said in a dark voice. "M-Mark..what are you doing? What happened to me?" No answer. I could only focus on him slowly approaching. I started to shake where I sat. Even though he told me not to, I struggled to try and break free of the rope. No luck.

With one painful backhand to my face, I felt every part of my face go numb. This wasn't Mark. This could never be him. Not the Mark that I know. The one I know is all about love and acceptance; not about torturing his friends. I felt another hit to my face. "Speak won't you?! What else do you have to say?!" I looked up to only stare him in his dark and devilish eyes. My eyes started to fill with tears and there was something I knew I had to say. I couldn't say it though. He'd think I was crazy. With one more hit to my face I finally yelled out, "Mark stop! Please!" He laughed straight in my face. "Why is that Jack? If you give me a good enough reason, I might just consider it," he spoke as he walked around me. I started to cry a little and I knew I had to do what I thought was the only way to get to him. "B-Because...I love you." I sighed deeply as tears still went down my cheek and with a moment of silence I spoke again, "There, I said it. I love you. I've loved you for a long time now."

Within a few seconds of silence, I heard Mark untying the rope. The moment I was free, I darted. I ran for the door but Mark was too fast for me. He dragged me back to the floor by my ankles and held me down with all his force. "If you loved me you wouldn't run, now would you dear?" He stared down at me with this deranged and psychotic look then lifted me up to tie me once again by my feet to a hook attached to the ceiling. He duct taped my mouth shut and tied my hands behind my back. One by one he swung blows at me with the baseball bat that sat idly by. I was hopeless. I didn't know what to do. Everything hurt. I thought that by this point, I could just accept my fate and just die here. However, as I slowly blacked out I could hear Mark's faint words, "I'm sorry." Right after that, I was cut down and dropped to the floor. When everything went black, I heard Mark whisper into my ears, "I love you too." Everything I knew disappeared from sight and mind. It was total darkness. No light, no feeling, no sound, no taste; was this what dying felt like? Was this really how my life would end? With a sudden splash of cold water on my face from Mark, here I am. Still miraculously alive. I guess this wasn't going to be my death bed after all.


	3. A New Beginning

The moment he splashed me with water, I woke up from a near dead state. I knew that everything that happened was wrong. I had to do something but I couldn't figure out what. I was weak. All my limbs and nerves were shot to the point where I couldn't even stand. I shook where I laid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mark standing there, watching as I suffered. He walked away slowly and I tried to speak clearly to him, "W-Why...why did you do this?" I nearly coughed out a lung when I tried to talk. When he turned to look at me, his face said all the emotions that his words couldn't. I could see the guilt in his eyes, but the sound in his voice made shivers go down my spine. "I did it because I love you," he calmly spoke and walked away.

That sick son of a bitch. If he truly loved me then he wouldn't have done this to me. If he cared at all then he wouldn't have nearly killed me. I drew all the strength I could and finally got up to my feet. Before he reached the door, he turned around to look at me dead in the eyes. "If you're okay enough, you can come up and have some breakfast. You were out all night. I'm..sorry by the way," his voice sounded sincere, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to believe anymore. The only man I ever learned to love nearly killed me and he expects me to just forgive him?! Never; I won't sink down to his level of pettiness and act like a foolish victim. When I looked around the room, I saw the baseball bat lying on the floor close to where I stood. The same bat that he nearly beat me to death with and even the rope I hung by was next to it. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I ran straight for the bat. Every instinct inside me told me to get my revenge for what he had done. He tried to get away. I couldn't let that happen. I was faster than him for once. This time was going to be different. He was going to be the victim. He was going to be in pain and suffering. He was going to feel what I felt. The moment I caught him, I could sense his fear. Though not every fiber of him was in fear like I had been. He tried to fight back but I had to stop him. He must be punished. Striking him once with the bat was enough to make him squeal and plea for his pathetic life. "Jack please! Stop!" He repeated these words when I struck him again. If I were to survive his torment then he would have to go through mine.

"I'm sorry! Please! I was wrong! I do love you!" He shouted these words as if they would do anything to help his cause. Yet, as hard as I wanted to fight it, something in me made me stop swinging at his stupid body. When I dropped the bat, he got up to his feet. A moment of silence swept through the room before I finally broke it, "Truce Mark?" I slowly held out my hand for us to shake on it. I knew all of this was insane but making a deal was even crazier. Instead of shaking my hand he slapped my across the face. "You idiot," he lowly growled. I pushed him off toward the wall, "Says you! You nearly killed me! I spoke the truth and you repaid me with that?! What kind of person are you?" I spat at his face. He seemed to almost enjoy that. With a little chuckle he pulled me close to him by the front of my shirt. "I'm the kind of person that didn't let you die," and with those words, he kissed me. Everything that happened up until now went away in that instant. All feelings of frustration and anger toward him changed into feelings of love once again. I knew he was insane, but I guess I am too for kissing him back with the same passion as he did.

When the kiss ended, we looked into each other's eyes and smiled crookedly at each other. Laughing off what happened, we went back upstairs and he cooked a lovely breakfast. I was in a daze after that. The rest of the day was like a fairy tale come true. Maybe he was my prince charming after all. A prince with a wicked sense of love, but he was mine nonetheless. When he handed me a plate of pancakes, he kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "No one can know." I nodded in a hesitant agreement and began to eat. I didn't know how we were going to pull this off without telling anyone, but it had to be done somehow. It was going to be a new beginning for us. Everything was under the bridge and it all seemed to be okay. That was, until Wade started to ask questions.


	4. Too Many Questions

I knew my love in paradise would be shattered soon. As Mark's phone rang, I knew it would either be Bob or Wade calling to see how he is. Luckily it was just Wade. He's not the smartest one in our group of friends. When Mark answered his phone, I had started to clean the dishes for Mark. It was to show some appreciation for cooking for me. I didn't pay attention to what Mark was saying over the phone because if I did, he wouldn't like it. Doing something Mark wouldn't like is not an option for me anymore. Soon he got off the phone and I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. His warm embrace made me smile wide. "So who were you talking to?" I asked curiously, finally finishing up the dishes. As I turned around to face him he spoke like something heavy was on his chest, "It was Wade. He uh..he wants to come by." My eyes widen and suddenly something snapped. "And you agreed?! Have you not looked in a mirror lately? You look like shit! He's going to be asking questions left and right!" I couldn't control the anger that suddenly rose up inside me. However, Mark could. He slapped me across the face again, "Shut up. Don't be so stupid. We'll make up a story and he's sure to believe it." I shook my head and scoffed.

"I hope you're right." I walked past him and out of the kitchen. As I headed upstairs Mark yelled to me, "Where do you think you're going??" When I hit the top step I yelled back down, "To take a shower. Why? Care to come with?" I rolled my eyes down at him and went to grab some clean clothes from my suitcase. Next thing I know, Mark was right behind me standing in the doorway. I gasped, shocked at how quick Mark had come up here. "Don't scare me like that," I said as I started to walk to the bathroom. Without saying anything, and without me realizing, he had followed me into the bathroom. I had only realized when I started the water and turned around while taking off my shirt. "What do you want Mark?" I asked, slightly suspicious of what he was going to do. "Just you," he simply said as he grabbed my hips and kissed me deeply. Pulling away, I gently jabbed his stomach. It hurt him enough for him to take a few steps away from me. "Not now," I spoke while shutting the door in his face. It was a good thing he wasn't crazy enough to invade that much of my personal space. I suppose I'm glad for that.

After I had stepped out of the shower and got dressed, the front doorbell rang. Wade just arrived. Good timing Wadey-boy. I finally walked downstairs to see Wade and Mark smiling and hugging each other. "Wade!" I smiled and ran to hug him. I tried to act normal and as he hugged me back, I could see that Mark didn't like it. Mark was a jealous one, huh? Soon after Mark had offered Wade to sit down, Wade noticed the bruises on Mark and I. "Hey, what happened to you guys?" He asked sincerely as if he truly cared. Good thing Mark was a more convincing liar than I was, "After walking home from taking Jack to eat last night we both got jumped. Don't worry though, we kicked their asses." Wade laughed and shook it off, luckily believing Mark's bullshit story.

Sitting next to Wade I could see how Mark's eyes went from a happy glow to something more sinister. It amused me in a wicked sense to play with Mark like this. "So Wade, have any plans for today?" I smiled gently to him. "Oh not really. Just came over to see how you guys were and wanted to see if you guys had anything you wanted to do," he smiled back to me. Mark sure didn't like that. "Well we were actually fixing to go eat, right Jack?" At first I was confused but then I realized he was just trying to get Wade to leave. This was where the fun began. "Oh but that doesn't mean he can't come with, right Mark? How about it Wade? Wanna come eat with us?" Mark hated how innocent I tried to play everything off. I could feel every nerve in his body being pinched at with anger. "I mean, I could. Are you sure you guys would be okay with that?" He asked as if it would bother me. Though I knew well enough it bothered Mark.

"You know Wade, you ask too many questions,” suddenly, Mark hit wade with a frying pan upside his head. "Oh poor Wade. Why did you have to that to him Markimoo?" I frowned and pouted as if I actually cared. I didn't. It was funny to me to play with Mark like this and have Wade out cold. "You ask a lot of questions too. You wanna be next?" He asked as if his words would scare me. I stood up and slowly took the frying pan out of his hands. "Oh Mark, a fella could get use to this," I smiled and kissed him gently. He seemed to calm down instantly after that. Maybe my lovely paradise wasn't going to fall apart after all.


	5. What Could Go Wrong?

After our gentle kiss, Mark started to drag Wade down into the basement. I scoffed at him, "What's up with you and that basement? Why don't you use the attic for once?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at Mark as he sighed deeply. He seemed to nod reluctantly in agreement as he turned around and went to put Wade's unconscious body in the attic. Now all we had to worry about was Bob. I had no idea what to do about him. Bob was smarter than Wade so I wasn't exactly sure how Mark would deal with him. When Mark came back down from the attic, he seemed normal again. It was oddly satisfying to see how quick his mind can change.

"So, shall we call Bob?" He smirked, walking up to me. I felt like things would properly fall into place if Mark lured Bob here. I nodded and smiled devilishly. Mark smiled back to me in the same manner and went off into the kitchen to call Bob. "What could go wrong?" I thought to myself, "When Bob comes, I can make the strike. I can prove myself to Mark." With these thoughts swirling in my head, I started to laugh to myself. However, I hardly even noticed that I was laughing out loud until Mark yelled at me to quiet down. Even if I love the big meathead, he sure can be a real thorn in my side. Sometimes I wonder if I could ever get rid of him and be fine on my own. Then again, I'm sure those types of thoughts run through his head as well.

Mark slowly came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "If you bail now...you know what I would have to do, right?" I turned around to face him and I gave him a good back handed smack. How dare he question my ability to keep quiet. "Aren't you a bit rough today? Why you gotta be like this?" I sighed and shook my head. Mark thought he could sweet talk his way out of this one but he was more than wrong. "I'm not some toy Mark and what we're doing is no game! If you think I'm being rough now then I'll show you how rough I can really get." I snarled at him and pushed him aside to go into the kitchen. That was when I snapped and grabbed the butcher knife from the knife drawer. "You wanna play Mark? Fine, we'll play," I smirked and turned around. Mark, with a wide smile, also had a knife in his hands. I suppose he was prepared for this breaking point. "Oh don't worry Jack. I won't hurt you too much," He laughed and then lunged toward me. Luckily I was able to slide out from under him and shove him into the counter. I was ready to strike, however something kept me held back. Mark deserved this so why the hell was I pussyfooting out of this and not giving him what for?

Then, all at once, Mark had me down on the floor with the knife to my throat. He was laughing maniacally and so was I. I spat at his face and laughed even louder, "What's the matter Markimoo? Can't take the jab?" His face was ridden with anger and also had a hint of bitter sadness to it. I liked it when he looked like that. He was weak and unfocused. I couldn't pass up the opportunity and so then I kicked him off me. As if he didn't have enough bruises from me already, I figured why not give him a nice slash as well. I went to throw down the butcher knife yet I was interrupted by the door bell. Lucky us. Bob was here now. "Let the fun really begin," Mark said as we both started to laugh again with each other. It was time.


	6. A Bad Time

I slowly walked to the door, the knife behind my back and opened the door. When the door was wide open, Bob and I smiled at each other and he seemed surprised yet happy to see me. "Oh Jack, I didn't expect to see you here. How are you doing man?" I kept a sweet and simple smile, motioning him to come inside as I responded, "Oh I'm just here visiting." Mark came in the room after I shut the front door and as soon as I saw Bob hug Mark, jealousy somewhat came over me. I came up beside them quickly, one hand still behind my back with the knife. "Is this why you invited me over, Mark? So we could all hang out together?" Mark smiled at Bob and nodded but I could tell Bob wasn't entirely convinced as he looked around the room. "If that's the case then where is Wade? Shouldn’t he be here too?" Suddenly my instincts came over me and I replied before Mark could even open his mouth, "He'll be on his way soon, don't worry." Mark gave me a small slide glare but then smiled at Bob, "Yea, he's running a bit late," Mark followed up on my statement and then sat down on the couch with Bob. With a slow head tilt, Bob looked at me and asked curiously, "What's behind your back Jack?" I gulped a little. I wanted to ambush Bob but I supposed plan A is busted. Here goes Plan B.

"It's a little present for you Bob. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I gave Bob a sweet smile as he laughed a little and closed his eyes, "You know I'm not one for surprises like this but okay." Bob held out his hands with his eyes shut and at that moment, Mark nodded to me with a fire in his eyes. I came up close to Bob, reaching my knife out from behind my back. In one swift motion I stabbed Bob in the shoulder. With a big cry from Bob, Mark grabbed Bob by the throat. I ran to grab the rope and when I came back, it was a bloody mess on the couch. One moment Mark was on top beating Bob and the next Bob was on top trying to get away. I stood there, watching and waiting. They both stopped and looked at me, Mark holding down Bob, and at the same time they yelled at me, "HELP ME!" In that moment, I froze. I could hardly think. I slowly stepped back, shaking my head at the whole scene. Mark scoffed and got up, coming up to me fast. "You're so pathetic and weak. Give me this," he growled and snatched the rope out of my hands. After his words, I felt my mind snap again. I am not weak. I am not pathetic. As Mark began to chase after Bob, I ran to cut him off. I got in between Bob and Mark and tackled Mark to the ground. As I saw Bob run away toward the front door, I got up and ran at him with the rope I took back from Mark. With one swoop behind Bob, I brought the rope around his neck and got him down the ground. I choked Bob until he passed out. I huffed a little, somewhat out of breath, and right behind me Mark growled. "You're such an idiot, I had that! Why did you do nothing when I asked for your help the first time?!" I turned around slowly, laughing slowly and low. Mark's eyes widened a little as he saw that, miraculously, my eyes changed to pitch black with some sickly dark green in the middle. However, I did not feel myself. I felt more powerful. I felt that now, I could teach Mark who's the real boss.

With the rope still in my hand, I tackled Mark to the ground and stayed on top of him as I also tried to choke him with the rope until he passed out. This took way too long. With all the struggling he was doing, I thought he would've passed out by now. Yet, with the small clunk noise of his pocket knife to the floor, I realized what I really had to do. Swiftly grabbing the knife, I flicked the blade out and as I kept choking Mark, I stabbed him quite a few times. Soon, Mark finally passed out and the floor became dirty with his blood along with my own clothes. I was disgusted with the mess,but the mess on the floor was the least of my worries. I decided to drag Mark's body down to the basement before I even touched Bob again. I put cloth around Mark's stab wounds and let him lay there on the cold basement floor. When I came back up from the basement, I tied up Bob with rope and brought him up to the attic to be with Wade. As time passed, I cleaned up the mess on the floor and had time to take a nice warm bath. I didn't bother to wear much of anything as I laid in Mark’s bed in my boxers. I didn't feel disgusted. I didn't feel regret. I felt like God.


	7. Breaking Point

At this point, with Wade and Bob in the attic, Mark in the basement, and the mess cleaned, I needed time to think and relax. However, that thought was short lived as I decided to go to the basement right after my nice and well deserved short nap. I haven't felt that refreshed in ages. When I went down the stairs, now having a pair of sweats on, I turned on the light along the way and I could hear Mark's light groans of pain. The moment I saw the blood filled pieces of cloth around his stab wounds, I scoffed. "Got anything to say for yourself? Huh?" I shook my head at the pathetic site of Mark. I felt such hatred and disgust, but at the same time, I also felt somewhat pitiful for him. The way I just tossed him down here to only hope I didn't kill him now made me feel like I was truly becoming the monster. "That can't be true. He's the monster. He attacked me. I made him pay for what he done that’s all....." That's all that could run through my head as I saw him laying there on the ground. I sighed gently and made my way to him to try and wake him up. I slapped him across the face and with a loud yelp, it definitely worked.

He tried to lash out at me before I realized what was even going on, "You son of bitch, I'll make you pay!" Mark yelled at me and tried to attack me with his bare fists. However, I was quicker than he was and retaliated every move that he tried to make. I blocked and I ducked at every chance I got however my efforts were to no avail. Mark soon had me pinned down to the cold floor with his hands around my neck. He yelled in my face, "You nearly killed me! I trusted you! I loved you!" With those words, my heart snapped. Loved. He loved me? "M-Mark....." I was desperate for air. I tried to reach up to his face to push him off but my arms could barely get up off the floor. I was too weak. I knew this was the end. My expectations were short lived as he let go. "Get up you worthless piece of shit. I said get up!" Before I knew it, I was brought to my feet by Mark's tight grip. In that moment, I realized what I had to do. I decided to call him out on everything he has done. "You think I'm the piece of the shit?! You're the one who beat me up first! You're the one who nearly killed me in the first place! You were the one who had the idea to potentially get rid of Bob and Wade. You never 'loved' me! I'm just your play toy!" With every word and every breath I took, I could feel myself inching closer to the edge, "I did your dirty work! I'm the one who saved your ass when Bob almost called the police! You want to call me a son of a bitch?! You sure have some nerve, ass hat!"

When I stopped talking, I could feel my blood coursing through my veins. I felt something that seemed so familiar. It felt like I was in charge of things. Not him. Not anyone else. Me. He stood right there in front of me in silence, as if he was waiting for more. Well if he wanted it, I was going to give it to him. "What I did to Bob, no, what I did to you. It made me feel so powerful. It made me feel like I've never felt before. I don't know what you're doing to me Mark, but I actually like it. Whatever this is....I don't want it to go away. This feeling is too good. To play God in someone's life. It's so...entertaining." Soon I was laughing like I was some maniac. My moment of laughter, however, was cut short. This feeling. It was warm and loving. I realized it was Mark's lips on mine. He..was kissing me? After all I had just said? This was insane. This couldn't be happening.

"I knew you would come along," he said as he smirked at me after the kiss. I didn't want it to end. I wanted more. This was the point that I thought I'd never reach. The real point of no return. As Mark went to walk away, I quickly grabbed his arm and made him stop. For the first moment, I saw actual fear in his eyes. It felt good to see the fear. He should be afraid. He should always be afraid. I grabbed his face and made him kiss me again. Mark hardly tried to get away as he just submitted right into the kiss. After a minute or so, I slowly pulled away and whispered to him, "I love you too, squirrel brain." Mark lightly chuckled and shook head. Without a word he walked out of the basement with me close behind him. He made his way upstairs, presumably to the bathroom to wash up. When I sat down on the couch, I could still feel this, whatever it was, inside my body. It was like some dark force that was wrapping me in some warm coddling hold that told me that everything I was doing was perfectly normal. Though, of course, I didn’t think it was normal. I knew that, but from now on it would be become my new life. My new life that would never be spoken to anyone but Mark. The question still nagged in the back of my head what we would do to Bob and Wade, yet I wasn't in much of a mood to care. If anything, I could just cut them to pieces and bury them and no one would be able to find them. That would be the easy route though. Oh thinking about that gave me such happiness.


	8. A Lunatic's Love

While pondering, I hardly even noticed that Mark had come downstairs to sit next to me. It took him clapping his hands in front of my face to make me pay attention. "Hey, are you even listening?" He shook his head, "Come on now. Answer the question." Question? Mark asked me a question. Shit, if I don't say something he'll know for sure that I wasn't paying attention and only Lord knows what would happen if that were to occur. "Come on. Are we going to go out to eat or not for Christ's sake?" Mark's patience was obviously dwindling but going out to eat sounded so good that I couldn't help but nod fast as a silent answer. I smiled bright to him and with my fast nod, I got up off the couch to go get dressed properly. Even though I couldn't see clearly, I thought I saw Mark have an actual smile on his face of happiness. For that moment, my heart skipped a beat. To love him is like being in two different worlds at once. One of happiness and one that's full on horror movie material. Either way, it was my reality.

After I was dressed and ready to go, Mark was already fiddling with his keys and waiting at the front door. I smiled at him sweetly and finally got to the front door before he sighed, "You're so cheery now. Earlier it felt like you were going to rip my head off and eat me alive." I was stunned at how Mark felt in that moment. But then he shook his head, chuckled, and smiled charmingly at me as if he hadn't said anything at all. When we both got in the car, Mark's phone started to go off. He scoffed and answered it with a surprisingly happy tone. I soon discovered that he was on the phone with Ethan as they started to joke and Mark began to laugh. His adorable laugh melts my heart every time. However, I couldn't help but wonder why Ethan would call Mark at this time of the day. He should be eating too, right? I sighed to myself as Mark drove while talking to Ethan. It seemed as though they talked forever and I couldn't stand it. Even if I could listen to Mark's laugh all day, it irked me that he was laughing because of Ethan instead of me. "Is...is this what jealousy feels like...no no it can't be.." I kept denying it in my head but deep in my heart I knew that I was being a jealous prick.

When we finally got to the restaurant, Mark had suddenly said goodbye to Ethan and hanged up on him. It made me a little happier that he did that so quickly and both of us looked at each other for a split second before getting out of the car. Mark grabbed my hand before leading me inside and taking our seat at one of the booths. When our waiter came by to get our order, he looked at Mark like he was a piece of meat. His eyes were all over Mark and my stomach turned as I simply couldn't stand it. That man whore was making my Mark seem like he was just eye candy! My words were bitter when they came out to tell the waiter my order. They came out so strong that even Mark had to give me a menacing glare afterward, "What do you think you're doing? I take you out to eat and you act all pissy like this? You were just fine two seconds ago, what just got into you?!" Mark was so confused and oblivious that it made me even more mad. "You dunce! Are you blind?! That man was staring you down like his next Friday night regret," I scoffed and rolled my eyes at Mark. It was so clear that Mark didn't notice as he sat back in shock after what I said to him. He sighed and shook his head at me dismissively. That made my blood boil so much more that it made me go silent for quite a while. When we paid for the check and Mark got his card back, we both noticed that the waiter left his number on the back for Mark to find. That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. Before Mark knew it, I stormed out of the restaurant and went to the back. That fucker was going to pay for laying his eyes on my man.

This was that waiter's unlucky day as I found him right on time for his break time outside. The disgusting creature was smoking a cigarette while checking his phone so frequently. He thought he was really going to get a text from my Mark? Oh how pathetic that man was. As I came up behind him, I turned him around quickly and I socked him right in the nose. "You think you can flirt with my man and get away with it? You're wrong!" I pushed him to the ground and started to beat him with my bare fists. He tried to crawl away, "You're so weak! You really think you can get away?" I dragged him by his feet to pin him up against the back wall of the building and I kept pounding his face into the structure. He was long passed out before I stopped. The only reason I did was because Mark soon found me and saw what I was doing. I could've killed him if I wanted to but I didn't want to seem so horrid in front of my precious Markimoo. With an innocent smile he helped me put the man in the trunk of his car. No word was spoken on the way back home but once we had the man inside, Mark got really frustrated with me. "Why did you do this?! You're so careless!" He had me up against the wall and yelled right in my face. Before I could respond, he continued to antagonize me with what I did, "What if someone saw you?! You could have already been in jail! You think I got the patience to bail you out for this level of stupid?!"

At this point, I wasn't the one being stupid. It was him. I couldn't take it. I pushed him back away from me and backhanded him, "I did you a favour! That senile boy tried to make a move on you! You think I wanted that?! No! I wouldn't stand for it. If anyone is going to do anything to you, it's me and only me! You got that you big lug?!" It was at that point that it seemed that the idea finally clicked into Mark's head. However, instead of simply agreeing with me he had something else in his brain. At first, my gut told me that it wouldn't be pretty but as soon as he grabbed his pocket knife and handed it to me, I knew what he wanted. "If that's true, then show it to me instead of taking things into your own hands," He whispered in my ears as I started to slowly go over to the waiter's unconscious body. With the raise of his head by his hair and a clear view of his neck vain, I made a quick and clean cut of his throat. It was so perfect how the blood started to pour and the sound of his choking gurgles made both Mark and I laugh. That's the laugh I wanted to hear all day. The laugh that only I could make him do. Mark grabbed my bloody hand and pulled me closer to him. Without hesitation we kissed intensely and held each other tightly. With the sound of his phone going off once again, I growled and took it before he could even react. When I saw it was Ethan again, I declined the call for Mark and threw his phone to the ground. Mark didn't hit me. He didn't gasp. He didn't do anything but pull me closer and kiss me again. The perfect moment when I realized that I would do anything to keep Mark's love.


	9. Perfect Timing

Mark had me by the hand as he pulled me upstairs to his bedroom. He seemed, excited, like a child on Christmas waiting to open his most anticipated present. However, it also seemed like a different kind of excitement. The smirk on his face said everything. His little mind was whipping something up for me and I couldn't even tell what it would be. Then, as he pinned me to the bed, he whispered in my ear, "I want you....every inch..every last drop.." I couldn't believe the words he was saying. My face had turned deep red like a tomato. Mark's hands started to touch at a place where I had only dreamed for him to touch. He knew how vulnerable I was and obviously he thought this was the opportunity to take advantage of it. I was plenty okay with it. I didn't resist and the only thing I could get out my lips was his name. The tension only grew as he grabbed a box full of items that could only mean that he really wanted it. He knew I wanted it as well. This made all the pain I went through for him so much more worth it. Lucky for us, the sun was setting and his neighborhood was quiet. He told me that by the end of the night everyone would know his name. I wasn't so sure what he meant at start, but at the end it was so clear.

As our bodies were close together, I didn't mind how much heat Mark was giving off. What had happened was the most magical experience I could ever ask for. He sure knew how to treat a man correctly. He held me close, our legs wrapped together, his arms around my body in such a loving manner that I couldn't help but sink into his body and sigh happily. Of course Mark had to chuckle when I did that but I didn't care. I was content and happy and I'm sure that he felt the same. If Mark didn't feel the same then I really don't know what I would've done to him. Who knows, maybe I would've pulled a Lizzy Borden and whacked him an ax? Not that I was getting soft, but I was somewhat concerned about Bob and Wade up in the attic. What if they were already awake and trying to escape? What if they were about to awake and were to scream? I couldn't let anything happen. I had to protect myself and Mark from being suspects to their disappearance. What if their fans have already noticed something odd in their behavior? Maybe I was simply over thinking it. Or did Mark have these same fears and worries? Was I growing weak and disturbed? I suppose it didn’t matter. I didn't want this perfect moment with Mark to end no matter the consequence.

I jumped slightly when my phone started to go off. Who on bloody Earth could it have been? When I reluctantly turned over to grab it from the nightstand, it was a surprise to see that it was Ethan calling me. Before answering, Mark nodded his head in approval for me to pick it up. I sat up on the bed and answered Ethan to only be bewildered with heavy breathing and cries of what seemed like pain. "E-Ethan?! Are you okay?!" His words were scarce yet when he answered, his words sent shivers down my spine. I got up quickly to get dressed in an instant. "Where are you? We'll get you!" I motioned for Mark to get dressed as I grabbed the car keys and headed for the front door. Of course the night that I had the most amazing sex, something had to go wrong. Who am I to complain though? Ethan was in danger. Someone decided to rob his house and nearly burn it. Lucky for Ethan I grabbed one of Mark's guns without him noticing and had it in my pants just in case.

Ethan suddenly hanged up and that's when I knew Ethan didn't have much time. Mark and I left as soon as possible and went to his house. The door was already busted and we slowly went inside. I could hear loud weeping and it clearly came from the kitchen pantry. The house was trashed and it was obvious that things were taken with some scorch marks around the living room and stairs. Oh, poor Ethan. Maybe this will teach that innocent boy a lesson that the world is more horrible than he believes it to be. Not everything can be rainbows and sunshine my dear friend. When we found Ethan, he had his face buried in his knees and he could hardly stop sobbing. Though I was opposed to calling the police, Mark did it anyway. When they arrived they took all of our statements and told us that Ethan should stay with us. That wasn't such a bad idea. I do suppose some cops are good for something.

As we got Ethan inside Mark's house, he was hugging us and thanking us like we saved his life or something. He better be thankful. I wasted time for that little blue haired rat; time that could've been spent sleeping in Mark's arms. No matter though, he took the air mattress in the guest room, the one I originally was going to stay in, and we all headed to bed. The next morning, the smell of pancakes filled my senses. It was so wonderful. With my flamingo shorts and a simple shirt, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see Ethan cooking. It was odd. Mark was already sitting at the table, eating, and once both of them saw me, they gave me these odd smiles. It must've been my imagination but I swear that I saw Ethan flash a smirk at me. However, I wasn't going to accuse such a thing on the small bean.

With a simple smile I walked up to Ethan and spoke politely, "Did you sleep well?" He nodded at me and handed me a plate of pancakes and a fork, "Well, I slept better knowing that you guys were the ones that came to save me last night. You guys are great friends. So,as a token of my appreciation, I made breakfast for you two." Ethan's eyes glittered and shined as he smiled sweetly at me and then at Mark. It was disgusting. It made me want to vomit. I didn't want him smiling that way to my Mark. I sat down next to Mark and started eating. When Ethan sat across from us, Mark told me something that made me laugh like I was a schoolgirl. "Are you guys like a real thing now?" Ethan's curiosity got the better of him and as Mark nodded to answer the question, he smiled at us like one of our fan girls. "I knew it! I'm so glad it finally happened," he spoke right before he started eating. His words disturbed me in a way that I can't describe. However, I shouldn't have worried so much about what he said. It was the truth but something about Ethan sent my mind in a spiral every time I caught him looking at Mark in any sort of glance. Of course this would be his perfect timing to ruin something as precious as Mark and I's love. I need to stop him but I have no proof of what he plots to do in attempt to split us up. Whatever he tries, Mark wouldn't let it happen. Right? Right?! That’s Goddamn right! That runt won't get away with this! So many thoughts to keep track of. Who even am I anymore?


	10. A Lover's Surprise

When we all finished with breakfast, Ethan was kind enough to take our plates for us and wash them. Maybe I can keep him around as a slave and make him do all the chores so there'll be more free time for Mark and I. Who am I kidding? Mark wouldn't let me do that in any way shape or form. Besides, we already have our hands full with Bob and Wade. We couldn't risk carrying another package with Ethan. He may be stupid at times but he's very perceptive and that's what gets on my nerves. Ethan talks too much on what he thinks that's going on in our heads. I hate it. I want to beat him with a hammer and have Mark watch as his brain matter splattered on the walls. Yet, that's not going to happen anytime soon. I just want him out of the picture already. Everything will be back the way it was before, without his stupid crisis, after I get rid of him. How I'll do it is for later.

"So Mark, should we record a big coming out with you guys?" The moment those words came out of Ethan's mouth, my blood boiled. Obviously Mark's blood boiled worse because he slammed his hands on the table and stood up so fast that it would give anyone whiplash. "No. You are to not tell anyone. Not yet..." Mark's voice was stern yet it lightened just a tad at the end. 'Not yet...not yet..' Those words kept circling through my mind. Was Mark planning on a way to tell the people? If he was, I would've liked to be in on it too. The thought pissed me off. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were already planning something. If that's the case, my lips are sealed!" Ethan exclaimed as he soon hopped over to the living room. His reaction sickened me to the core as once he was on the couch, Mark gave me a look that indicated he was disgusted with his cheery attitude as well. I couldn't blame the him hough, he had no idea what lied ahead for him with him being here with us. Sure, he just experienced a tragic moment, but with him being so cheerful at the fact that he's with us is too suspicious. We can't have him wondering to the attic or the basement with his curious mentality. It'll be harder on us to get the job done if he starts getting his nose into things he shouldn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mark's voice. "I'll be right back guys. I'm going to head to the store real quick. " He spoke bluntly and started to head to the front door. Ethan spoke out, "We'll be here when you get back," he lightly chuckled and Mark simply shook his head. "Play nice you two." He winked at me and I could feel my face burning red. How dare he tell me to 'play nice'? He said it as if I were some child! I huffed and got up, walking into the living to sit next to Ethan. He smiled at me a little and I managed to force a small smile back at him. We sat around and watched a movie. I was hardly paying attention and almost fell asleep a few times fantasizing about how I would hurt Ethan. Yet, as I was almost passed out again, Ethan's phone rang. Mark called him from outside and Ethan sprang up after they hanged up. "Hey, Mark told me to tell you to go upstairs. I have to help him carry some stuff inside for him and Mark doesn't want you to see what they are." He giggled a little and I scoffed at him. "A surprise? That oaf is horrible at surprises but fine." I spoke that thought out loud on purpose and when I saw Ethan's face after, he seemed confused. He shook it off though as he went outside and I slowly made my way upstairs to the room. What kind of surprise could squirrel brain whip up for me?

After quite a few minutes of hearing their chatter down in what seemed to be the kitchen, I got sick of waiting. If Mark really wanted to surprise me, he should've done it faster. Am I wrong to think this or am I just impatient? Whatever the correct answer was, it didn't matter. I was getting pissed off. From Ethan being some cheerful little prick, to waiting around for some 'surprise', I hated every second. I love Mark, but something inside was being filled to the bring with hatred. I got tired of the waiting and opened the door to hear screaming. The screams of Ethan were more than just a surprise. It was something I thought I'd never hear. It was the screaming sounds of that annoyance that made my heart pound. Was this Mark's surprise for me? That oaf is so romantic. I soon went downstairs and called out to Mark right before going into the kitchen, "Markimoo, what's going on sweetheart?" I asked in a curiously innocent manner. He spoke back in a low deep voice, "Come into the kitchen baby. I have something for you." I smiled wide and I skipped right into the kitchen to be met with a big birthday cake, balloons, and Ethan tied to a chair. It was the perfect sight. After all that has happened, I had forgotten that today was my own birthday. "Happy Birthday to my special boy," Mark smiled at me with his arms out for me. I jumped right into his arms with a bright smile, "Oh Mark, this is the best birthday ever!" We kissed passionately and when I pulled back, I could hear Ethan's cries through his duct taped mouth. "Is that my present?" I tilted my head at Mark as I asked the question. He smirked at me and nodded, "All for you Jackyboy," and Ethan was mine to torture. That was the best birthday present I could ever ask for from Mark. I knew I would be able to hear those delectable screams once again and they would be caused by me; the birthday boy.


	11. Simple Times

Mark pulled me close to him, holding me almost as tight as he could to his chest as he kissed me passionately. After a moment or so, I pulled away slowly to the sounds of Ethan's silence. His eyes were wide when he saw us kiss. I gave him a cocky smirk and his screams started again. He tried to get out his confinement but there was no way he could do it. Mark had him tight to that chair and with all that moving around, Ethan is just harming himself more than either of us are. I laughed at his silly ways and gave Mark another peck on the lips before stepping close to Ethan. His eyes were filled with fear. I loved it. This was a thrill that I didn't even know I wanted. This brat will finally get what he deserves. He's been at Mark's house time and time again, editing his videos, going on trips with him, getting all of Mark's attention; the attention I should've gotten from him.   
Mark came up close behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "What are you waiting for, darling? You know you want him dead." I slightly shuttered at Mark's words; only because he was right. Yet, it wasn't just Ethan I wanted dead. I wanted to kill Bob and Wade too. I wanted them all dead so I could have Mark all to myself. However, I didn't want to kill Ethan like this. I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. I wanted to kill them all like that. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt. To make them feel the pain and torture I went through on my first day here at Mark's home. The insanity that I felt. I wanted them to feel themselves rot while they die. Mark should feel it too. What I did to him wasn't even close to the pain I felt. They all deserve this. They need to feel this.   
I turn around in Mark's arms, slowly backing out of them, "I do want him dead. Don't get me wrong sweetheart. There's just something I really need to do first." I smirked slightly as I turned back around, grabbing the butcher knife from the knife pallet. I ran my fingertips across it, making sure it was sharp and ready for anything. I took a deep breath and turned toward Mark with a devilish look. He smirked back at me and backed up for me to start the torture. Mark had no clue what I really had in mind. I turned to Ethan, his screams getting louder and more muffled as he kept struggling to get free. Horror was sealed into his eyes when he saw the butcher knife in my hand. I slowly walked to him, ripped off the tape, and his screams fled with tears on his face. "Why?!?! Why are you doing this to me?!?! Please don't hurt me, please!! Jack you can't do this!!!" Poor, poor, silly Ethan. I could and I would and he was was fixing to find that out along with Mark.   
I wound my arm back, making it look like I was going to strike Ethan, however when I went to swing, I quickly turned my body and the knife hit directly into Mark's shoulder. With a loud painful scream from Mark, I knocked him down to his knees and knocked him out with one hard kick to the face. Wide eyed and shocked, Ethan could hardly speak a word. "Surprise cranky," I smirked while grabbing a freshly cleaned frying pan from that morning's breakfast and knocked him out with it. With both knocked out, Wade and Bob and in the attic, I can finally make them feel the pain. I dragged Ethan up to the attic to be with Wade and Bob, awake at this point, and before closing the door on them I gave them a wink that made them go into a panic. They started to try to get out of their own confinement as I went back down to the kitchen. Looking down at Mark, it was such a sight to see. It was truly amazing. He would get the basement all to himself, just like I did.   
I dragged Mark down to the basement as I took the butcher knife out of his shoulder, wanting to see him bleed out. I locked him in the basement and started to clean up everything. So much hard work but I knew it would all pay off. They would all regret what they've done to me. All the humiliation, the physical and mental torture, taking my Mark away from me, Mark and his stupid smile and voice, all of it would be resolved with their own death.


	12. What Happened?

After everything got cleaned, the house seemed spotless. It was as if no one even got hurt or stepped foot inside the house besides me. All I could hear was silence as I looked around between the threshold of the living room and kitchen. The silence hit me like a train. What was I doing? What did I become? What did Mark become? What were Bob, Wade, and Ethan going to become? What happened? How did I let myself get like this? Did I really enjoy doing this? Was this just revenge and petty jealousy or did I truly find pleasure in becoming this monster?

It didn't matter at this point. What’s done is done and what had to be done was, more than likely, going to happen one way or another. I left Mark to suffer in the basement as I went down the hall and up the attic stairs. As soon as they saw me, Bob, Wade, and Ethan started to freak out. I'm not sure what it was but their squirming and pleas were both annoying yet satisfying. I laughed a bit at it, "You're all such idiots. You know I won't let you go so. Stop. Begging!" One at a time I kicked them in the abdomen and then all I could hear were their cries of pain. I don't exactly know why but their pain filled me in a way that I knew it shouldn't have.

I shake my head and grab Bob by his hair, "You all need to stay silent! You understand me?! I shouldn't hear another peep from any of you and don't dare to think you can get out of here, especially not alive." I smirked and let Bob go and they fell silent to my words. I felt a sense of power inside of me. I felt like I wasn't ignored or pushed aside anymore. I went back downstairs to the ground floor and took deep breaths as I looked at the door that led to the basement. Here went nothing.

I slowly go downstairs to the basement to find Mark trying his best to stop his bleeding. A small chuckle passed out of my lips and Mark instantly stopped to look directly at me. He had this odd look of fear in his eyes. I didn't like it. "Aren't you happy to see me Marky?" I asked with a small and innocent smile with a similar tone of voice. Mark simply shook his head and was silent. I hated the silence from him. I went to him and pushed my finger deep into the cut wound and twisted. He cried out in pain and with a loud yell, that I assumed even the others could hear, I said, "Suck it up! This is what you deserve!" I twisted my finger a little more before I pull it out and I backhanded him. Mark shook, with a blood stain across cheek, where he laid on the floor and didn't say a word. His silence angered me.

I grabbed the baseball bat and began to hit his sides, "Say something now, would you?!" Every time I struck him he would scream and he started pleading for me to stop. I stared down at him and dropped the baseball bat. A growth of hatred for myself started to arise but before I could really let it settle, I kicked him and turned my back toward him. "How does it feel now? How does it feel to be so helpless and have no clue what went wrong? How would you even know where to begin to even try to understand how it feels?" The more I asked those questions, the more anger started to overcome me. Mark, with a harsh cough and blood splattering from his mouth, spoke in a raspy tone, "I'm sorry, Jack." I turned, feeling like smoke would blow out of my ears, "Sorry?! Is that all you can muster up?! Is that all that the big bad Mark can say now, huh?! You're sorry? Prove it! Get up and kill them! They stand in our way and you know it." I was at eye level with him at this point and with a few moments of silence, Mark reached out a hand for me to help him up.

With a small reluctance, I grabbed his hand and pulled Mark to his feet. I looked into his eyes and then kissed him gently. "We can make up later," I said in a soft toned voice. With a simple smile, Mark nodded in agreement. We both headed back up all the way to the attic. When they saw us, Wade, in a pitiful desperation, tried to beg for all their lives, "Please don't do this to us...please...we're your friends! What have we done to deserve this?? We're sorry for whatever we did but please, please, don't kill us!" Mark and I both laugh at Wade as the other two remained silent. I went over to Wade and smirked, "You know exactly what you did, all of you. You all tried to take him away from me and now you'll never be able to try that again." I flicked Wade's right eye as if I were a kid and Ethan cried out, "We did nothing of the sort!" Mark hit him across the face and spoke back, "Don't talk to him like that!" I loved it when Mark was protective of me like that.

I go to one of the corners of the attic and found a hidden handgun, "Special occasions?" I asked Mark with a small giggle. Mark smirked and nodded, coming over to grab it from me. He checked to see if there were any rounds left inside the gun and certainly there was. With two swift and emotionless clicks to the trigger, Mark shot Bob and Wade in the chest perfectly. Before he could point the gun to Ethan, I stopped Mark, "Wait...I want to kill him.." Mark nodded and handed the gun to me. I slowly went to Ethan and put the bullet between his upper lip and nose. This was going to be instant death for him. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Mark and I cleaned up any blood that got on ourselves and went down to the living room. We sat on the couch together and he held me in his arms. Nothing was going to be in between us again. Soon I drifted asleep in Mark's arms, exhausted from what I had done. Later, I woke up in Mark's bed with fresh clothing and what seemed to be somewhat still damp hair. There was an odd knot in my pit of my abdomen. What happened?


	13. Desperate Times

I didn’t know what was going on. The knot in my stomach was so painful. When I attempted to stand up, it felt as though the whole lower half of my body went completely numb. I fell to the floor and groaned in pain. Something was wrong and I had to know what it was. I didn’t dare to call out for Mark because I knew he would just laugh at my pain. I tried to stand again but it was no use. I crawled myself back on the bed as the knot in my abdomen got worse. The pain was worse than any other pain I’ve experienced in my whole life time. How did I even get into new clothes? When did I take a shower? All I could remember was falling asleep on the couch and there I was, suddenly curled up in unexplainable torment. Did Mark do something to me?

Mark slowly strolled his way into the room, a smirk on his face. “Well good morning sleeping beauty,” he spoke in a dark tone. I had a bad feeling of what might’ve happened. I looked around on my body but there were no scars or freshly stitched wounds. I suppose I’m grateful he didn’t take a kidney or any other organ. “What did you do to me?” I asked in a stern voice. All the pain was still riffling up inside of me as I tried my best not to show it. He smirked and started to laugh, “Just the oldest trick in the book. You were so dead asleep from all your hard work, I thought I’d give you a little extra so you’d stay that way.”

No wonder I don’t remember anything happening. The bastard drugged me in my sleep. Mark went on, “Then I did what any good partner would do. I gave you a gentle bath and put you into some fresh clothing.” That was not the end of the story. I shouted at him, “What the hell did you do to me, Mark?!” He stopped in his tracks, his smirk fading into a grimace look. He snarled at me, “Does that matter? I was being kind to you. I took care of you.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. He was avoiding what he truly did. “Why do I feel pain Mark? What else did you do to me?” I tried to ask him as calm as I could but my patience was running low and seemed his was doing the same. He growled at me. “I gave you love! I gave you all of my love!”

No wonder there was such a knot in my stomach. No wonder there was so much pain. I got up, fighting the pain, “You twisted mongrel, how could you?! I gave you my body once and you decided it was okay to take it again without my consent?! I can understand everything else but that?! I ought to kill you right where you stand!” It was true. I had all the reasons in the world to kill Mark and this truly felt like a breaking point. This drew the line so far that if it were a pole, I would impale him with it.

“Kill me?! How dare you say something like that! Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? My love?!” Mark tried to argue. The whole situation was atrocious and I couldn’t stand to even be in the same room with him, “I wanted you to love me but I never wanted you to do that! Killing is one thing but what you did has hurt me more than any beaten I could ever get from you!” Though I still hurting, I stormed my way out of the room and went to get my things. I couldn’t be here anymore. What if next time he actually does take an organ? Screw that. There is no next time. There will never be a next time.

As I began to pack my things, Mark instantly grabbed my arm to throw me down to the floor. “This is how you repay me for loving you the way I did?!” he said in a furious manner. I got up and spat in his face, “Date rape isn’t love.” With those words, he stormed away in a fit of rage. I was more scared that he went away instead of him trying to kill me or hit me in that moment. I hastily packed my things and went downstairs with suitcase in hand. Mark was at the front door, blocking me from leaving.

“Where do you think you’re going pretty boy?” Mark said with a twisted smile on his face. I dropped my suitcase and made a run for the kitchen, Mark close up behind me. I was able to grab a knife but was tackled down to the ground in the process. The knife flew across the kitchen floor to the other side. Suddenly, I felt Mark’s hands around my throat and my breath was dwindling. I struggled to get him off of me but I eventually kicked him far back enough for to me to get to my feet. I scurried to the other side of the kitchen to get the knife as Mark scrambled back to his feet.

“I thought we loved each other Jackaboy! What changed, huh? I gave you all that you could ever want!” He charged at me at full force, I closed my eyes and then he stopped on a dime. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw that the knife I held right in front me had penetrated Mark’s chest. Blood started to come from his mouth and his chest as he slowly dropped to his knees. Tears instantly poured from my eyes as I went to down to catch him in my arms before he could fall anymore to the floor. I sobbed out for what seemed to be hours, “I do love you…..I loved you so much.” Soon enough, I got the courage to call the police.

“Nine one one, what’s your emergency?” sounded a nice lady on the operator line. I shivered slightly before I spoke out, “I killed my boyfriend.”


	14. The End?

I slowly made my way to the front door steps after telling the operator of the address and some details of what happened. I sat down on the steps, looking up at the starry night sky as I sighed softly. Soon I could hear the sirens and see the flashing red and blue lights with some voices that told me to stand up. I slowly stood up as two officers came up to me and a team of forensic investigators went inside the house. Tears strolled down my cheeks as I started to tell them what happened. I told them everything. Every single detail. I told them how much torture Mark put me through and how he made me kill Ethan, Bob, and Wade. I told them how I was forced to do things with him and that he drugged me to rape me in my sleep.

All four bodies were slowly taken out of the house by gurney with black bags over them. One by one they strolled into the back of the ambulance as my story was recorded and written down. The only eyewitness was me. It was my word, bruises, and scars on my body that the police would have to believe. They would certainly find my fingerprints on the bodies but they’ll determine exactly what I told them, that I was forced to do it. I was the innocent victim that was forced into things that spiraled out of control and soon it was over because Mark ran himself into my knife.

I was taken to the police station where I had to tell my story again and again. I repeated it the same way every time and gave the same answers to the same questions so that nothing would be left to unravel the horrible truth. The police had me stay overnight before they released me and said I wasn’t guilty of any crime. That same day, I was able to go back to my good ol’ country of Ireland. However, soon after I was back, I moved to Brighton, England to be near my friend Felix. He was the only friend I had left. I went back to recording videos like normal, however the first one I had to put up was the video titled, “Goodbye.” I broke down. I recalled the tragic incident like I told it to the police. Even in death, Mark still managed to snake his way into my heart whether it be good or bad. When the video was up and everyone from anywhere saw it, my phone wouldn’t stop with notifications for weeks on end about how sad people were for me or how they didn’t believe me. It didn’t matter if they didn’t believe. No one had any counter evidence and neither did the police.

As I finished recording for the day, I looked out the window into the gloomy and stormy skies. My thoughts started to whirl around in my mind and they couldn’t stop for anything. I tried so hard to get the thought of Mark out my head but I couldn’t. It truly was the end but I couldn’t accept it. I wouldn’t. I knew for a fact that there was still something inside of me that lingered because of him. What was I to do though? I got out scott free from being put in jail for life or even getting death penalty so of course I couldn’t kill anyone again. However, even my own fans started to notice some changes within me. They kept telling me that I was becoming a darker person. Some speculated it was a joke while others thought it was a way to cope with what happened.

Truth be told, I didn’t even pay that much attention to what I was saying anymore in my videos or on twitter and instagram. Was I to apologize for being something that I was now molded into? Could I even act the same way in person at meetups or cons? Oh what to do, what to do. So many opportunities but which one should I take? I could deceive everyone like this. I could get all their sympathy just to sit here and glorify myself in all of it. I’m the biggest news across the globe. I wield so much power over so many. What could I possibly do with all of this?

With some thought, I couldn’t help but to make a video of something so daring. I know that most people would freak out if I made this but there was no going back now. Making my voice scratchy, deep, and high pitch at different levels, I became my own ego. I became someone new to the camera at this point. I recorded the video and edited it to perfection. Once I uploaded it, it seemed like no one could wrap their heads around the idea. They all went crazy, just like me. This truly was not the end of me...or rather, it was the start of someone new.


	15. Reborn

After a while, the hype around my ego had died down just enough for me to breathe again. Who knew that so many people would go crazy over some type of character that’s not even real? I did it to cope with how I felt and yet nothing has worked. No matter the amount of kind words people tell me, my voice of reasoning will never be the same. I still can’t help but almost see him wherever I go. I feel like I’m going mad. Maybe I just need to jump off the face of the Earth, but then everyone would be more worried than before and I’ll be wanted and searched for. I don’t want to be found if I go missing, ever.

Once I got the videos for the day uploaded, I decided to take a small visit to Felix’s place. It seemed he was the only one able to really calm me down. As I started to get ready, I looked myself in the mirror and froze. I saw him again. I turned around quickly but he wasn’t there. I looked back in the mirror and yet he wasn’t there either. I must be going truly insane. I can’t keep seeing Mark in such ways. Every time I see him he’s in some black suit, hair styled back, what seems to be an angry look, and his hands behind his back. Is he haunting me?

I headed to Felix’s and once I rang the doorbell, Felix answered instantly. “Hey man, what’s up? Come on in,” he said happily with a smile. I slightly smiled, stepping inside as I spoke gently, “I’m not doing the best Felix.” Those words made him frown. Felix led me into the kitchen, grabbing a glass for each of us and a bottle of scotch. “What’s got you worked up? Still dwelling on Mark?” He asked as he poured the liquor into my glass. I nodded slowly before taking a big drink from the glass. “I still see him, Felix. I even saw him earlier in the mirror! I feel like I’m going insane,” I explained before taking another drink. Felix sighed and shook his head. “Come on man, you really got to let go. I know what happened was horrible but it’s not your fault that he’s dead. He basically killed himself with the things he did and all because his dog died. I mean, he was clearly the crazy one, not you,” he said in an understanding but rational tone. I sighed and took another sip. I want to tell him that it was me. That I actually did kill Mark but I know that Felix will just try to put me in the slammer. Yet, he wouldn’t betray me like that, would he? No, Felix isn’t that type of guy.

“I guess I just need to clear my head or something. I just don’t know how,” I said in a desperate sounding voice. Felix took a sip then looked at me, “Maybe you need to take a break from recording. Take a vacation. Everyone will understand.” I frowned but I knew he was right. Maybe I did just need a break. I thanked Felix for the talk and the drink and headed back to my place. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Sighing softly, I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Smoke for as long as the eye could see. A shadowy figure stood before me as I tried to ask them for help but they didn’t respond. Soon, the figure slowly stepped out from the cloud of smoke. It was Mark. No words were said and yet I knew what he wanted from me. I looked at him dead in the eyes before he smirked and snapped his fingers.

In a panic, I woke up. My breathing was fast and my chest felt heavy. What a nightmare that was. I just want to be free of it all. When will this madness ever stop? I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. As soon as I looked up, I saw Mark in the mirror again. I slowly turned around and there he was, suit and all. “It’s time, my friend,” he said in a low voice with a smirk spread across his face. “Time for what? What do you want from me?” Tears strolled down my face. He pointed at the mirror and I slowly went to look at it. In it was me, but it also wasn’t. It had my face but it was evil. I see now what I truly have to do.

I slowly went into the kitchen, Mark following me. I grabbed one of the kitchen knives out of the knife block and made my way back to the bathroom. I looked into Mark’s eyes and asked, “We’ll be together, right? If I do this, can we really be together again?” Mark gently smiled and nodded. “Of course we will. You just have to take the leap,” he said in a low but sickeningly sweet voice. I turned toward the mirror and took a deep breath. I held my breath for a moment before holding the knife up to my neck. I breathed out. Slice.

The knife went clear across my neck and soon, blood was gushing out of my throat. I choked and gurgled on my blood. It wasn’t me in the reflection. It was me but with the scar of my slit throat, black eyes, and a wicked smile. This is what I had to do. Soon, everything was cold as I fell to floor and then, darkness took over. I was going to be born again just like Mark.


End file.
